


The Nanny Affair - Play Nice

by Certainlittlesmile



Category: The Nanny Affair (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certainlittlesmile/pseuds/Certainlittlesmile
Summary: Four months after the wedding, Robin Flores finally comes face to face with his brother... and his new girlfriend.
Relationships: Robin Flores/Main Character (The Nanny Affair)
Kudos: 1





	The Nanny Affair - Play Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Thanksgiving challenge. I don't know anything about Thanksgiving, so if I've got anything completely wrong, sorry!!

Whatever Sam said, there was no way that Robin was staying away from Thanksgiving with the folks this year. To do so would be to acknowledge that he was a second-class son; he had as much right to celebrate with his ‘parents’. Anyway, he had more to give thanks for than Sam. Sam just got everything handed to him on a plate in life. Robin had to ride on the waves of luck and opportunity.

He turned up about half an hour before dinner. He’d give Sam that; he wouldn’t drag out the awkwardness any longer than necessary. He walked through the door and was immediately pounced on by his two nephews.

“Uncle Robin! We brought our PS4 with us!”

“Wanna play Rocket League with us? We got some really good cars!”

“Maybe after dinner,” Vivian said. “It will be ready soon.” She kissed Robin on the cheek. “On your own?”

He shot her a glare; but to be fair he couldn’t blame her for thinking he might have brought a floozy along to provide some moral support at what was going to be a difficult dinner.

“Well then. Come through. Sam and Natalie are in the living room. Play nice.”

“I’m always nice,” Robin said with a grin.

***

He joined in the excruciatingly polite conversation around the coffee table while the boys finished off their game and Vivian put the final touches to dinner. He had to hand it to Mason Senior; he was doing a good job of keeping things civil between the two brothers who hadn’t seen each other or communicated for four months. Work based emails had been the only contact they’d had, meeting requests had been met by apologies from one or both of them, they’d each kept to their own parts of the building.

They kept to small talk about Christmas plans, the boys’ latest pranks and his parents’ latest luxury holiday. _Nobody_ mentioned the wedding. Sam sat close to Natalie, his hand on her knee, almost as if he was marking his territory. One thing Robin soon noticed was that while Sam kept shooting him fiery looks, Natalie would not even make eye contact with him at all.

***

After dinner, and several miserable defeats at Rocket League, he decided to head out to get some more drinks, as things were getting pretty dry. He didn’t tell anyone where he was going, but knew that the nearest late shop was about a fifteen minute walk away as driving wasn’t an option by now. They’d work it out.

He arrived back to find his father talking on the telephone in the hallway, and Natalie sitting alone on the sofa where she’d been stuck to Sam earlier. She looked nervous as he came in.

“I brought vodka,” he said. “Peace offering?”

She looked at him, a slight smile in her eyes. “We thought you’d gone home.”

“Nah. Thanksgiving’s a time for family, right?”

She nodded, and looked in the direction of the bedrooms. “Well, your mom and Sam are putting the boys down.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Then you and I have a date with this bottle of vodka.”

He headed into the kitchen, and poured two large glasses, topped up with lemonade, and found a couple of little cocktail umbrellas from Vivian’s cutlery drawer. He popped them in and headed back out to where Natalie was sitting. She was wearing a cute sparkly top and black leggings, and her hands were placed nervously between her thighs. When she saw the drinks, she smiled.

“There we are.” He handed her the drink. “So how are things going?”

She nodded. “They’re.. going.”

“You happy?”

“Yes,” she said, but her eyes said something very different.

It was time to tackle the elephant in the room. “Listen. About Sofia…”

She laughed. “Robin, I don’t care about the silly games you and Sofia were playing back then. I get it. I can see why you did it. Because you just wanted to bring Sam down, any way you could. I’m more shocked that she went anywhere near you, to be honest.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Oh? Can’t see what she sees in a sexy sophisticated man about town like moi?”

She looked at her hands. “I didn’t say that.”

_Careful, Flores, careful._

He’d seen the hurt in her eyes when she’d caught him and Sofia in the bathroom. Something in him had just wanted to follow her out of that bathroom and tell her that although part of the reason he was fucking Barbie was because he wanted to hurt Sam and bring down his plans for the company, part of the reason was that he wanted to make her jealous.

But that was the part he’d struggled to admit to even himself until that moment.

“Natalie, you must know that she was a tactic.”

She looked up at him suddenly. “Like I was a tactic?”

Those brown eyes sparkled, those lips he longed to kiss again quivered slightly.

“Think what you want, Natalie. It doesn’t matter now anyway.” He took a gulp of his drink. “You got your happy ending.”

“Did I?”

She looked so sad, so lost. Ways to cheer her up flashed through his head, although most of them were NSFW, and definitely NSF his parents’ living room.

“Natalie.”

Sam was standing in the doorway.

“Is he bothering you?”

“Fuck sake, Sam.” Robin stood up. “We were just catching up, right, Natalie?”

Natalie nodded. “It’s fine, Sam.”

Sam walked over to Robin. “I’m not going to take any more of your shit, Flores.”

Robin put his hands up. “Whoa, Sam. Relax. You have nothing to be worried about. Let me go fix you a vodka. Do you want a little umbrella too?”

“No.”

Robin nodded, and headed to the kitchen. He heard Mason return to the living room and decided to sort out a drink him as well. He sighed.

He liked Natalie. A lot. She was far too good to be a tactic.

But she was also far too good for Sam.

And something in him still wanted what was Sam’s.


End file.
